Le dépucelage d'Hermione Granger
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: OS lemon sur le couple Drago/Hermione.


**/ Petite note rapport aux reviews/**

 **Je ne changerais rien à ma fiction car elle me plait comme je l'ai écrite, même si certaines personnes pensent que c'est du viol, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Alors premièrement c'est une fiction, donc libre à moi d'écrire ce qu'il me plaît, et je ne prend parti en rien du tout. Ensuite pour les personnes choquées du contenu de ma fiction et qui disent que des jeunes peuvent la lire, j'ai bien précisé qu'il y avait des scènes de sexe (enfin une), et c'est Rating M, donc je n'ai pas à me justifier, j'ai prévenu, après venait pas râler parce que vous avez pas bien lu la description. Et puis regardez le titre bon sang, quand il y a le mot "dépucelage" c'est évident que ça ne va pas être pour tout public xD.**

 **Ensuite, quand j'écris les pensées de Drago, je pense notamment au moment de la fellation, CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI PARLE C'EST DRAGO PAR MERLIN! Je n'allais pas faire de lui un Bisounours quand même? Je garde simplement sa réputation de pervers narcissique. Le fait que la première fois d'Hermione n'ai pas été avec son prince charmant ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie chose a choqué aussi. Bah chacun son avis, je ne prend pas parti, mais il se trouve que dans ce cas là c'est arrivé comme ça et c'est tout, c'est la fiction, je trouvais ça trop guimauve de dire 300 je t'aime avant l'acte. Et aussi, (ça ça m'as fait rire) on peut très bien avoir un orgasme la première fois. Après ça dépend du partenaire, si j'avais mis Hermione avec Ron ou Neville ça ce serait pas passé comme ça mais Drago est réputé pour faire grimper aux rideaux donc j'ai gardé cette version. Si les deux partenaires sont hésitants c'est sur, mais si l'un deux se débrouille très bien et met en confiance l'autre, ça se passe très bien.**

 **Et aussi, dernière petite chose, ce n'est pas du viol. Drago n'as pas forcé Hermione. Elle s'est laissé faire et a plutôt apprécié d'ailleurs ;-)**

 **Oui, elle n'était pas d'accord au début, parce que n'oublions pas que c'est son pire ennemi, mais il n'as rien tenté sans son accord (à part peut-être le baiser, mais elle l'as continué donc ça ne compte pas). Après elle ne s'est pas débattue ni rien du tout. Elle était d'accord.**

 **Donc voilà, chacun pense ce qu'il veut, si vous n'aimez pas tant pis, si vous aimez tant mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas aux nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **( Je déconseille aux féministes de lire cette fiction du coup XD )**

 **Le dépucelage d'Hermione Granger**

Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Lavande étaient assises dans la Salle sur Demande. Elles faisaient leur petite réunion hebdomadaire. Sans garçons.

Pansy commença :

\- Ça c'est passé comment votre première fois, parce que moi franchement c'était très plat. ?

\- Bof, c'était pas top, répondit Ginny.

\- C'était une expérience. C'est très enrichissant ! Répondit Luna.

\- Ronron n'était pas trop en forme, mais les fois d'après c'était mieux ! Affirma Lavande.

\- Et toi Hermione ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Euh... C'est confidentiel, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Allez, on est entre fille ! On est là pour parler de sexe c'est comme ça ! Renchérit Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coudes.

\- Franchement Ginny, si ta mère savait avec quelle légèreté tu parles de ça...

\- Oh Hermione, soit pas coincée comme ça ! Raconte nous !

\- Non. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et puis d'ailleurs vous avez toutes déjà fait... ?

\- T'as peur de dire ça, pouffa Lavande.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Dis le.

\- Vous avez toutes déjà fait l'amour ? À 16 ans ?!

\- Bah oui.

\- Et avec qui ? Lança Hermione d'un air de défi.

\- Dean, ma première fois. Et après y a eu Cormac, et après Harry, répondit Ginny.

\- Blaise ma première fois et après Théodore et deux Serdaigles, répondit Pansy.

\- Juste Ronron moi !

\- Et moi Neville.

\- Et toi Hermione ? lança Pansy.

\- Euh...

\- Tu es vierge ?! Sérieusement?!

\- Et bien oui !

\- Naaaaaaaan, répondirent Pansy et Ginny d'une seule voix.

\- Je dois aller faire mes devoirs. Bonne nuit les filles à demain ! Lança Hermione en remballant ses affaires en vitesse.

Oui elle était vierge. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça si ? Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle attendrait la bonne personne. Et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne voilà tout. Il fallait de la patience. Et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas pressée du tout, cette idée la répugnait.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla comme à son habitude, attendit Ginny et les garçons dans la salle commune et la petite bande descendit manger.

Ils allèrent à leurs cours comme d'habitude. Cette journée là n'était pas différente des autres.

À 17h, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Surprise, elle se rendit dans son bureau et le directeur lui expliqua :

\- Bonsoir Mlle Granger ! Si je vous ai convoquée c'est pour vous prévenir que vous ferez votre ronde avec Pansy Parkinson ce soir, Monsieur Malefoy est malade.

\- Bien professeur.

En sortant elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que ce soit la fouine qui soit malade et non Pansy. Passer une heure seule avec la fouine, Brrrrr, elle en tremblait d'avance.

C'est donc assez contente qu'elle rejoint Pansy au troisième étage. Elles commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien pendant leur ronde. Pansy engagea la conversation sur les révélations de la veille.

\- Sérieusement, Hermione ?! T'es vierge ? Pourtant t'es sortie avec Krum et McLaggen ! Et ils ont tout les deux de gros balais si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Pansy tu es dégoutante ! Arrête d'être obsédée comme ça ! On dirait une fille facile.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile, juste une fille qui aime profiter de la vie, répondit-elle en un clin d'oeil.

Hermione était exaspérée. Son amie était irrécupérable.

\- Tiens au passage, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise !

\- Hein?!

\- Suis moi, tu vas adorer.

Hermione suivit son amie avec méfiance. Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence. La pièce était sombre, elle ne voyait rien.

\- Pansy ? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore !

\- Salut Granger, lança une voix traînante derrière elle.

Par Merlin non, pas lui. Tout sauf lui.

\- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Te dire bonjour Granger. Aurais-tu donc oublié les règles de politesse ?

\- Bonjour Malefoy. Que veux-tu Malefoy ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai entendu quelques petites choses à ton sujet Granger.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Tu es vierge, lâcha-t-il.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? La jeune fille resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle n'osa plus le regarder en face.

\- On va remédier à ça veux-tu ? Lança le blond en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune.

\- Non Malefoy, ne me touche pas !

\- Tsss ne sois pas si bornée. Tu vas adorer, fais moi confiance.

\- Non, ne me touche pas !

Elle pleurait presque. Elle avait peur. Dans quoi elle s'était encore fourrée ?!

\- Ne pleures pas, dit le Serpent en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient des joues de la Lionne.

Son sang se glaça à ce contact. Elle était piégée.

Drago la pris délicatement dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement ses boucles brunes. Étonnée de cette douceur, la brune se détendit un peu. Elle laissa glisser sa tête dans le cou du blond. Il s'assis sur un fauteuil, Hermione sur les genoux. Elle voulait se lever mais quelque chose chez elle l'en empêchait. Elle voulait rester dans ses bras, même si elle ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute.

Il lui pris son visage et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était doux. Hermione essaya de lutter mais elle abandonna. Il fallait l'admettre, Malefoy savait embrasser à la perfection. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, qui se colla encore plus à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Leur baiser était devenu passionné, Hermione était dépassée par les événements. Le blond éloigna son visage de la brune et commença à lui grignoter le cou. Elle trembla à ce contact. Elle ressentait une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle sentait qu'elle était mouillée. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione mais elle le stoppa. Elle murmura un « non » presque inaudible. Il n'en pris pas compte. Il enleva la chemise de la jeune fille et elle se retrouva en soutiens-gorge devant lui. Elle était rouge de honte, mais lui était terriblement excité. Il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieur, il trouvait ça trop lent. Mais pour ne pas faire peur à la brune, il continua ses caresses, effleurant par moments les seins d'Hermione à travers le dernier vêtement. Elle frissonnait à chaque caresses. Elle avait chaud. Elle fut perturbée lorsqu'elle sentit la bosse que Malefoy avait dans le pantalon. Il dégrafa le soutien gorge de la née moldue et commença à lécher et mordiller les tétons durs de la jeune fille. Hermione gémissait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était une torture. Une torture très agréable. Elle commença à onduler sur le blond. Il comprit qu'elle en voulait plus et glissa deux doigts sous sa jupe, sur la culotte de la brune.

\- Oh mais dis-moi, tu es trempée, constata-t-il avec envie

Elle rougit mais continua de gémir. Il glissa un doigt dans son vagin qui se contracta de surprise. Elle poussa un petit cri. Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était étrange et agréable. Elle ondulait et le blond fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Elle aimer ça. Non, elle adorait ça plutôt. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Mais il s'arrêta. Drago avait trop chaud, il allait exploser. Il se déshabilla rapidement. Pris la main de la brune dans la sienne et la posa sur son sexe gonflé au maximum. Il commença à lui faire faire des vas-et-viens, se retenant de grogner. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il allait lui épargner la fellation pour cette fois, il avait peur qu'elle soit choquée. Il coucha Hermione sur la table et frotta son gland rougit contre son clitoris. Hermione cria de bonheur, elle était au comble, elle cru avoir un orgasme, mais Drago entra en elle, imposant. Il commença lentement, Hermione adorait, elle ondulait du bassin pour mieux recevoir le blond. Quelques minutes plus tard elle eu un orgasme. Lorsque le blond sentit ses contractions vaginale contre son membre, il éjacula en elle. Ça c'était un bon coup ! Pensa-t-il.

Il se coucha à ses côté, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormie. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux pour la bercer. Il ne savait pas ce que cette histoire allait donner, si c'était juste pour un soir ou non, mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'il se sentait complet à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooO

 **Alors ce petit Lemon? C'est le premier que j'écris! vous avez aimé? Je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas fan du couple Dramione, mais bon je me suis laissée tentée. Dîtes-moi votre avis dans les Reviews! ^^**

 **XXX  
RogueMalefoy**


End file.
